Can Not Love You
by lilYingFaKitsune831
Summary: Syaoran is in 11th grade and moves to Tomoeda. All the girls in his high school fall for him except one. Sakura used to have a boyfriend and found him cheating on her and doesn’t trust guys that much anymore.SSETcomplete
1. New Student

Summary: Syaoran is in 11th grade and moves to Tomoeda. All the girls in his high school fall for him except one. Sakura used to have a boyfriend and found him cheating on her and doesn't trust guys that much.  
  
Konnichiwa!!!!! I hope you will like this story. For those how didn't read my other story Loving You And Only You please read it also. I'm not sure if I should put magic or not in this story.  
  
Disclaim~ I do not I repeat DO NOT OWN CCS!!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
* doing*  
  
( me talking)  
  
Chapter 1- New Student  
  
~~~~~~Kinomoto's Residence~~~~~~  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'm going to be late for first day of school!!" yelled a certain emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"Kaijuu, breakfast is ready!" yelled Touya, Sakura's older brother.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute and SAKURA NO KAJIUU!!!!!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura finished breakfast and met her best friend Tomoyo at the school campus.  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu Sakura-Chan" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo." Said Sakura  
  
"Sakura did you hear? We're having a new student that is from Hong Kong." said Tomoyo.  
  
" We are?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hai. That's what I said." Said Tomoyo.  
  
The bell rang and Sakura and Tomoyo went to there homeroom class.  
  
"As you all may have heard we are having a new student that came all the way from Hong Kong, China. Please welcome Li Syaoran." Said Terada-sama.  
  
When Syaoran walked in he saw every girl drooling over him. All the guys starred with envy.  
  
'Girls are all the same. Huh? What is that girl starring at?' thought Syaoran.  
  
Over at Sakura, She was thinking on how all the boys were the same.  
  
Sakura then sighed and continued staring out the window.  
  
"Syaoran, let's see where should we put you?" asked Terada-sama  
  
"I hope he sits next to me." Said Girl #1  
  
"Not unless he sits next to me." Said Girl #2  
  
"Aha, you will sit behind Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura will you please raise your hand?" asked Terada-sama  
  
Sakura got back to reality by hearing her name. She looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo mouthed the words raise you hand. Sakura then raised her hand.  
  
'So her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She looks like an angel with her auburn hair, beautiful emerald eyes. Wait what are you thinking. You don't even know her.' Thought Syaoran.  
  
Sakura noticed he was starring at her and gave him a glare. Syaoran was shocked! Nobody ever glared at him. It was soon lunch.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Kevin, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, and Sakura were sitting under their usually lunch spot under the cherry blossoms tree. ( notice I put the order I out is which ones are going out leaving Sakura alone.  
  
Tomoyo~ Eriol,  
  
Naoko~ Kevin,  
  
Chiharu~ Takashi  
  
Rika~ Leon.)  
  
Syaoran say the group and walked over to them.  
  
"May I eat with you?" asked Syaoran  
  
Yes and sure was heard amongst the group except from Sakura who stayed silent.  
  
"Hi I'm Tomoyo, this is Eriol, Naoko, Kevin, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika. Leon, and I think you already met Sakura from homeroom." Introduced Tomoyo. Sakura stayed silent while the others got to know Syaoran better. The bell rang meaning lunch was over. Syaoran walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, how come you didn't talk at lunch?" asked Syaoran ( I know Syaoran is barely nice but it's the other way around. Sakura is the mean one.)  
  
"None of your business!" yelled Sakura as she walked off to her next class.  
  
Syaoran wondered why she yelled at him for a simple question. Syaoran shrugged it off and followed Sakura to their next class knowing they have every class together, but Syaoran and Sakura didn't know they were being watched.  
  
said Tomoyo telepathically to Eriol.  
  
said Eriol telepathically.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo on the way to class was scheming up a plan.  
  
' I feel a pink aura. It is very strong. I wonder who it is coming from?' thought Syaoran.  
  
School finally ended and everyone bid their goodbyes leaving Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran.  
  
" Bye Eriol. See you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo waving goodbye to her boyfriend. Eriol then started walking home. Tomoyo on the other hand said she was 'busy' leaving them but before she left Tomoyo whispered something in Sakura's ears.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, you should give Syaoran a chance. He just wants be your friend. You don't know if he is like that." Whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-Chan. I'll give him a chance." Sakura whispered back.  
  
Syaoran was wondering what they were whispering about but left it alone.  
  
Tomoyo then left leaving the two by themselves.  
  
"Want me to walk you home Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure" replied Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was wondering why the change of mood. As they were walking home they were in silence half way. Syaoran wanted to know why Sakura yelled at him at lunch.  
  
"Sakura, Why did you yell at me at lunch." Asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sighed and said. "I'll tell you one day."  
  
"Okay." Said Syaoran.  
  
They reached Sakura's house and bid goodbye. As Syaoran was walking home he felt a blue and purple aura watching him. He turned around and felt the auras disappear. He thought he was imagining things and left for home, but he didn't notice the two people in the tree watching him.  
  
That's it for chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Also read my other story Loving You And You Only. It had 6 chapters so far. R+R please. Ja Ne. 


	2. The Kiss

Disclaim: I don't own CCS and blah blah blah  
  
Here's chapter 2- The Kiss I hope you enjoy  
  
Sakura woke up to the sound of the door opening.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ONII-CHAN!!!!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
" Shit!" said Touya, that was holding a bucket of cold water.  
  
Sakura walked out of her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she was in her uniform a phone started to ring in her backpack. Sakura went over to her backpack and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." asked Sakura  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan. Want a ride to school?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Sure Syaoran-Kun." Said Sakura  
  
"Good. I want you to meet my cousin." Said Syaoran. Syaoran blushed when she said Syaoran-kun.  
  
On the other line with Syaoran he was smiling and his cousin Meiling noticed this.  
  
' I see that that other girl on the line can make my favorite cousin smile AND BLUSH. Hehehehehe. I can't wait to meet her. O yeah her name was .. Sakura!! That's it. She seems nice and he said Sakura "Chan". Wow! He's only been here for one day and finds a girl that can make him smile. I wonder if they are going out(We wish T-T) and Syaoran didn't tell me!!' thought Meiling  
  
"O okay" Said Sakura  
  
"We are already outside hurry up." Said Syaoran  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute." Said Sakura and hung up.  
  
'I wonder where I got this phone?' thought Sakura  
  
Sakura didn't eat breakfast and said bye to her Otou-san and Onii-chan. When Sakura was outside she saw a limo.  
  
'Hoe?' thought Sakura 'Syaoran-kun is rich?'  
  
Sakura walked towards the limo and a guy opened the door for her. She thanked him and when she was entered she saw Syaoran and a girl.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan. Meet my cousin Meiling." Said Syaoran.  
  
' So This is the girl. She looks KAWAII!!!!!' thought Meiling  
  
"Ohayo and Hajimamashite Li-san. My name is Kinomoto, Sakura" Said Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo and call me Meiling Kinomoto-san." Said Meiling. " Okay and you can call me Sakura." Said Sakura." You have to meet my friends. Meiling-Chan."  
  
"Okay Sakura-Chan." Said Meiling smiling.  
  
' WOW. Meiling already met Sakura and she already likes her by the way she smiled.' Thought Syaoran.  
  
When they got to school Sakura saw Tomoyo. When the car stopped she opened the door and ran to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan. Did you give me this phone" Said Sakura taking a phone out  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan, Syaoran-Kun. And yes I did, I also gave the number to Syaoran." Said Tomoyo when she saw Syaoran and a girl walking up to them.  
  
"Tomoyo I would like you to meet my cousin Li , Meiling." Said Syaoran  
  
"Ohayo and Hajimamashite." Said Tomoyo towards the girl.  
  
'phew for a second I thought they were going out.' Thought Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo." Said Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo sensed a red aura around her. While for Meiling, she sensed a purple and a pink aura.  
  
said Tomoyo telepathically to Meiling and smiled.  
  
said Meiling to Tomoyo.  
  
said Tomoyo to Meiling.  
  
" WHAT!!!!!" Meiling screamed drawing the attention to everybody and giving them a glare returning them to what they were doing. Syaoran and Sakura were confused on how come she screamed and Tomoyo was giggling.  
  
" How come you screamed Meiling?" asked Syaoran  
  
" Its nothing." Said Meiling.  
  
Meiling looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo mouthed ask Sakura telepathically. Meiling nodded.  
  
said Meiling to Sakura.  
  
asked Sakura to Meiling  
  
said Meiling to Sakura.  
  
' Shit. I only met Sakura and Tomoyo so far.' Thought Meiling.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran saw Sakura glare at Tomoyo and Tomoyo pretend to be innocent.  
  
" Sakura-Chan, how come your glaring at Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" I guess I should tell you but its not the reason I don't trust boys." Said Sakura  
  
"Prepare to be shocked." Said Meiling.  
  
"Okay. What is there that can shock me." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Ok. I'm the Card mistress and since Tomoyo is blood related she also has magic." Said Sakura.  
  
" WHAT!!!!" Scream Syaoran drawing the attention giving them a glare returning them to what they were doing AGAIN.  
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" I told you, you were in for a shock favorite cousin." Said Meiling  
  
" I guess we should go inside now." Said Sakura giggling.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were in the front and Sakura and Meiling followed behind talking.  
  
( Positions: Syaoran and Tomoyo)  
  
( Sakura and Meiling)  
  
All of a sudden Sakura trips. Syaoran was about to ask Sakura a question when Sakura toppled over him. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw that she was kissing Syaoran. Syaoran then noticed. Sakura got of him quickly and blushed.  
  
"Gomen-nasai " said Sakura  
  
" It's alright." Said Syaoran.  
  
said Syaoran to Sakura while walking  
  
said Sakura then went up to Syaoran and whispered in his ears  
  
" Anytime little wolf." Said Sakura and kissed him on the check.  
  
Syaoran was red as a tomato because she called him little wolf and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Tomoyo was getting great footage and Meiling giggled at the fact they kissed and sweat dropped at Tomoyo recording them.  
  
" Sakura-Chan is she always like that? " asked Meiling pointing to Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" said Tomoyo. Everyone laughed.  
  
Eriol on the other hand was watching the group from a branch on a Sakura tree..  
  
'I guess My cute little descendent and the card mistress have fall in love.' Thought Eriol.  
  
Yay!! Finally done heheheh. More to come. R+R plz. Ja ne and Happy new years. 


	3. The Rival

Konnichiwa!!! Happy New Years to All!!! I want to thank all my reviewers. I loved all your reviews and I know there people who like my stories. On with story.  
  
Chapter 3-The Rival  
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(me talking or translation)  
  
~~~~~School.~~~~~~  
  
It was weird Sakura was always making it to school ten minutes early ever since Syaoran came to school. She was always genki (cheerful) when coming to school. The group (meaning Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Kevin, Rika, and Leon) was getting close together. It has been 2 weeks since they met Syaoran and Meiling and Sakura still didn't tell Syaoran why she didn't trust boys easily. It was lunch time and the group were sitting under the cherry blossoms tree.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that new club?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah, I heard its one of the best in Japan." Said Chiharu.  
  
"You guys want to goon Saturday?" asked Rika.  
  
"Sure" said everyone in unison.  
  
"Sakura can I talk with you?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Sure." Said Sakura getting up and walking with Syaoran to the school fountain.  
  
"Sakura, you still didn't tell me why you don't trust boys easily." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I was going to tell you after school, but since you asked I guess I'll tell you." said Sakura  
  
"The reason why I don't like..."but before Sakura can continue a girl named Stephanie walked up to Syaoran. Stephanie used to be her friend but Sakura found Stephanie making out with her ex-boyfriend Taka when she was still going out with him.  
  
"Move Bitch." Said Stephanie and pushed Sakura out of the way.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Said Stephanie but Syaoran just walked to Sakura and helped her up.  
  
"I think you should apologize." Said Syaoran in a cold voice.  
  
"To that asshole you can think again." Said Stephanie in a disgusted tone.  
  
Syaoran was about to tell her to go away but was surprised at what Sakura said.  
  
"Calling me the asshole, you shouldn't be the talking after I found you and Taka making out when I was still going out with him. What happen, did he dump your ugly face!" Yelled Sakura  
  
"For your information, I dumped him for this cutie here." said Stephanie pointing at Syaoran. Syaoran just glared at her with disgust. Sakura had enough she had taken Taka and was now about to take Syaoran. Sakura was soooooo furious that she punch Stephanie in the face.  
  
" DON'T EVEN DARE!! YOU CAN HAVE TAKA!!! I DON"T KNOW WHY HE WANTED AN OBAN(bitchy old hag) LIKE YOU! GO AWAY BEFORE I GIVE YOU A FACIAL LIFT INSTEAD OF JUST A PUNCH!!" yelled Sakura soooooo loud everyone heard even the group and saw that she was with Stephanie. Meiling ran up to Sakura and asked her how come she was mad. Sakura didn't reply and just walked into the school to go to the bathroom to wash her face and calm her nerves leaving a shock Meiling and Syaoran while the group just smiled at how Sakura defended herself.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran walked to the group and sat down. Meiling wanted to know why she was mad at that girl.  
  
"Can someone tell me who was that and why Sakura was mad at her. That was the first time I saw her mad and its scary." Said Meiling  
  
"Yea it was even scarier than you." Said Syaoran  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN SYAORAN!!" yelled Meiling at Syaoran.  
  
"Quit it you two, we'll explain it to you." Said Eriol." Tomoyo can tell it because she knows more than us." Meiling and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo started to tell them.  
  
"Well, it all started five months ago and Sakura was dating Taka. The guy you heard her scream the name. Well Sakura came to school early. She found Taka making out with Stephanie. Sakura saw this and ran out the school yard and didn't come to school. I called Sakura and asked her what was wrong. She told me she saw them making out and won't ever trust boys except her friends. The next day Sakura saw Stephanie and Taka and walked up to Taka and said it was over. I can't explain it, but ......IF YOU WANT TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING THAT SHE DID TO TAKA YOU CAN COME OVER MY HOUSE!!!" said a very hyper Tomoyo, glad she got that on tape and continued to say something calming down herself." Sakura has been taking martial arts since that so she can defend herself if a boy does something to her and she is the best in Japan."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and Syaoran and Meiling was also shocked that she was a pro in the Japan. Sakura came back and apologized for what Meiling and Syaoran saw.  
  
"Sugoi(wow)!!! Sakura I didn't know you were the best martial artist in Japan! Oh yeah I forgot I was reading a magazine about karate and it read something about a girl the best in Japan and her name was Sakura Kinomoto. I can't believe I forgot!!' yelled Meiling.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran is the best in Hong Kong." Said Sakura  
  
" Actually, no. I'm the second best and a guy named Taka Shido was but he left for Japan but didn't tell us where in Japan." Said Syaoran.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what they heard.  
  
"Are you sure Syaoran because the Taka I was talking about, h..his last na.name was S.Shido." Said Sakura  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Said Meiling and Syaoran in unison.  
  
Sakura just nodded too shock to even speak.  
  
"But, I saw Taka challenge anyone to a battle and Sakura battled him and won with only a scratch on her arm. What I think is that Taka only went out with her because of her reputation her in Japan." Said Leon. ( I got the name Leon from Shamic Princess, its another anime and its really cool you should see it, but its not better than CCS)  
  
Meiling and Syaoran's jaw dropped.  
  
" Than I challenge Sakura to a martial arts battle, no magic and no backing down. At the park on Sunday since the club is on Saturday." Said Meiling  
  
"but Meiling what if I hurt you." Question Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry if I get hurt. I had worse with Syaoran." said Meiling  
  
" But Meiling, before I ever knew Sakura me and her got into a fight and you don't know how much it hurts." Said Leon  
  
" When Taka scratched me, it hurt like hell even if it was a scratch though." Said Sakura showing them the scar on her right arm.  
  
"I had this cut for seven months now and I'm usually a quick healer." Added Sakura.  
  
"Even though I challenged you. Do you accept it?" asked Meiling  
  
"Sure, Meiling but don't think just because I'm you friend doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Said Sakura.  
  
"If you can hurt me." Said Meiling.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Ja ne wassup. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not adding Touya and Kero here much. I'm not sure if I'm going to use them a lot. Sorry for those Kero and Touya fans. Also I might not use Fujitaka much either. Gomen- nasai. Plz R+R and read my other story. 


	4. At The Club

Hey. Wassup!! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy thinking about my other story. Hehehehehe. Well, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: YAY I OWN CCS!!......................SYKE!  
  
Chapter 4- At the Club  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday morning and as usual Sakura didn't get up and was suppose to meet the gang at park to have a picnic.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAA!!" screamed Kero  
  
"HOEEEEEEE! KERO-CHAN DON'T DO THAT!!" yelled Sakura  
  
"Sakura aren't you suppose to meet the gang at the park in ten minutes?" question Kero  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura. It was soooooo loud probably everyone in the neighborhood heard.  
  
~~~~~~~At the Park~~~~~~~  
  
"As usual she's late." Said Rika and sighed.  
  
Everyone sighed except Syaoran and Meiling knowing they were only here for at least two weeks.  
  
" You mean she's always late!" exclaimed Meiling.  
  
Everyone nodded and Syaoran and Meiling sweat dropped.  
  
"She'll be here in three.. two.. one" said Eriol  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Said Sakura  
  
"Its okay but you better not be late for our match tomorrow." Said Meiling  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm not late." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-Chan." Said Syaoran  
  
"O..Ohayou Syaoran-kun." Said Sakura while blushing.  
  
Everyone started to eat at the picnic table. Sakura was the first to finish her food and said she was going over to the lake. Sakura walked over to the lake and put her feet in not before taking her shoes off. Syaoran wanted to go over to Sakura so he left the group and went over to Sakura.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked Syaoran pointing to the spot next to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded and started to stare up at the sky. Syaoran saw thought she was in deep in thought. Syaoran then starred up at the sky and thought about a certain girl.  
  
'Why do I worry about her so much? What has she done to me? Do I love her? ' Thought Syaoran as he looked at Sakura and smiled. 'I guess I do.'  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura time to go get ready to go to the club. We're going to Tomoyo's house because she says she has something for us." Said Meiling.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got up and started to walk to Meiling and the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is it that you want to give us?" asked Leon.  
  
" Well, I made matching outfits for everyone." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and left Syaoran and Meiling confused AGAIN!!  
  
Sakura saw this and answered their question in their head.  
  
"Tomoyo like to makes clothes for everyone and likes to video tape everyone." Said Sakura  
  
Meiling and Syaoran just said 'oh' and sweat dropped  
  
Everyone changed and went back in Tomoyo's room.  
  
The girls were each wearing tight black pants and a tube top in different colors. Sakura's was pink, Tomoyo's was purple, Meiling's was red, Chiharu's was orange and Rika's was gold. Syaoran blushed at the site of Sakura. The guys each had a black baggy pants and each had a certain color t-shirt. Syaoran had a green shirt, Eriol's was blue, Takashi's was yellow and Leon's was silver. When Sakura saw Syaoran she blushed. They had finally arrived at the club. The club was called Dangerous Blossom. The girls went to the dance floor while the guys sat at a booth.  
  
"Look at those girls move." Said Leon watching the girls just in case something would happen to them.  
  
" Sakura is way better than all them." Said Syaoran not noticing what he just said.  
  
"So the great Syaoran is falling for the great Sakura?" asked Eriol with a grin.  
  
"You better get that grin off you face before I do it myself." Said Syaoran annoyed at Eriol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At The Girls~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were getting there groove on when suddenly they started getting circled.  
  
"Sakura, What's going on?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Getting circled, about 10 girls. You up for a fight?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure am." Replied Meiling.  
  
"You better get your ass out of here before we whop your ass." Said Stephanie, popping out of the crowd.  
  
The guys was about to go help the girls when Sakura said something.  
  
"You wanna try or you too scared to get YOUR ass whopped. Wouldn't be in honor to fight the great Sakura, the best martial artist in Japan?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No it would be all the same. Fighting a slut everyday." Said Stephanie.  
  
"Lets try it Me and you one on one and two on two for the my girls." Said Sakura.  
  
"If we kick your ass, you leave and if you win..." Said Stephanie but was cut off by Sakura  
  
"And if we win you leave. Yeah Yeah. Let's just get it started." Said Sakura.  
  
It was Tomoyo and Meiling against a girl with black hair and blue streaks and blue eyes and the other girl had blonde hair and gold eyes. Meiling and Tomoyo won their fight and Rika and Chiharu won their fight. Tomoyo told Naoko to record the fights.  
  
It was Sakura and Stephanie's turn to fight. Sakura just stood there while Stephanie was stretching but was actually showing her ass to every cute boy.  
  
Stephanie started to charge at Sakura and threw punches at her while Sakura was dodging them all without sweat. Sakura was getting annoyed and tripped Stephanie. Stephanie landed flat on her face.  
  
"You done it now, Kinomoto!!" yelled Stephanie and charged at Sakura again.  
  
Sakura got very tired of dodging her lame attacks and punched Stephanie in the stomach.  
  
Syaoran was worried Sakura would get hurt. But then noticed she didn't need any help.  
  
"Its seems you lose now leave!!" said Sakura  
  
Stephanie got up and started to leave but without saying a small 'humph'.  
  
"You go Sakura-Chan." Said Tomoyo, with a video tape in her hand.  
  
"That just means not to mess with the best." Said Sakura  
  
"Is that how you fight, because that won't work tomorrow." Said Meiling.  
  
"That! A Fight!! That was a mere warm up." Said Sakura "You will see my true fighting skills tomorrow."  
  
"I'll look forward to it. Lets go home!! There's no more fun anymore since we beat the crap out of Stephanie." Said Meiling.  
  
Everyone got home and rested for the excitement of tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know lame right. *Starts to cry*. I couldn't think. Me sorry. Please R+R and help me with some karate moves for next chap. please 


	5. The Fight

HEY!!! WASSUP!!! Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to Sea Keaster for giving an idea for the next chapter. Lets get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5-The fight  
  
"SAAAAKUUUURAAAAAA!!! WAKE UP!!!" screamed Kero.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!" screamed Sakura  
  
"Kero-Chan its only 12:50, Let me go back to sleep." Said Sakura going back to sleep.  
  
"Don't you have a fight with Meiling at the park. I woke you up early so you can go to Tomoyo's house or something before the fight." Said Kero  
  
"Oh Yeah, That's right. Thank you soooooo much Kero." Said Sakura.  
  
Sakura went to go get herself ready for the fight. She changed into a white baggy pants and a pink T-shit that had the words Cutie on it. She put her hair up and brushed her teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Ohayou Otou-san, Ohayou Onii-chan." Said Sakura  
  
"Ohayou." Said Fujitaka and Touya in unison.  
  
"Where's the kajiu going this early?" asked Touya.  
  
Sakura stomped on Touya's foot and said "I'm going to Tomoyo's house."  
  
"Ok be careful then." Said Fujitaka.  
  
"Hai." Said Sakura.  
  
She finished her breakfast and rollerbladed to Tomoyo's house. On the way to there Sakura bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen-nasai." Said Sakura.  
  
"Watch where your going!" said the person  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Taka.  
  
"Taka!?!" said a very surprised Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?" said Taka.  
  
"I have to go." Said Sakura eager to get away from him.  
  
"wait." said Taka and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What." Said Sakura with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did five months ago. I want to be with you again." Said Taka.  
  
"In your dreams." Said Sakura and walked away from him.  
  
She finally got to Tomoyo's house and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-Chan." Said Tomoyo  
  
"How did you know I was on the way?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I called you house and Touya said you were on the way here and I sensed you aura." said Tomoyo  
  
"oh ok" said Sakura.  
  
They went inside the house and had tea and cake. Tomoyo was making clothes for Sakura while Sakura role modeled. They did they until it was 2:30.  
  
"Sakura, we should get going to the park. You don't want to be late." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok." Said Sakura and got ready to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At The Park~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was there except for Tomoyo and Sakura. They had 5 minutes to get here or the match goes to Meiling. Then they saw Tomoyo and Sakura coming and ran up to them.  
  
"Just in time." Said Naoko  
  
"Good." Said Sakura and sighed.  
  
"You wanna get this fight started or what?" asked Meiling who was honored to fight Sakura.  
  
" You bet." Said Sakura and got into her stance.  
  
"Then lets bring it on." Said Meiling and started to charge at Sakura with rage.  
  
Sakura blocked all Meiling's attacks and then started to punch Meiling. Meiling didn't see that coming and was surprised at how much power was in Sakura's punch.  
  
" Impressive." Said Meiling  
  
"Not as impressive as you." Said Sakura " Hey how about we add some magic?"  
  
"What about the people?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Do you or not?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure, Lets add more fun." Said Meiling  
  
Then Sakura started to chant and all the people fell asleep except for Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Naoko, and Kevin.  
  
"Block This!!' screamed Sakura. "Cherry Destruction!!!" all of a sudden a pink ball appeared around Meiling and hit her.  
  
"Shit, That was some hell of attack." Said Syaoran from the sidelines worried about Meiling. Eriol noticed this and said "Don't worry about Meiling. Sakura didn't use her full power or else Meiling would be dead by now. Sakura isn't that type of person. The only person that can block that attack is her lover."  
  
"OOOOOO I see. YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T THE FULL POWER!!" said a surprised Syaoran. Everyone just nodded. Then they went back to watching the fight.  
  
"Sakura, BLOCK THIS!!" said Meiling and yelled "Fire Dragon's Furry"  
  
Meiling's aura gathered up and turned into a form of dragon and shot her aura at Sakura.  
  
"Sure. Cherry Angel's Protection." Said Sakura and a globe formed around her sending the attack back.  
  
"No one has ever blocked my Fire Dragon's Furry before. Sakura you are one hell of a sorceress." Said Meiling. Meiling noticed something was wrong with Sakura.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Someone is watching." Said Sakura. Sakura noticed who it was and growled loud enough so everyone could hear so they come rushing over.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Leon.  
  
"Sakura said someone is watching." Said Meiling.  
  
"TAKA, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Everyone was surprised at what Sakura said and saw a dark shadow appear. It came out of the shadow revealing it face and it was truly Taka.  
  
"Hi Syaoran, Meiling. How's it been." Said Taka  
  
"Taka I said it before. In your dreams!!" yelled and angry Sakura and everyone saw that and got scared.  
  
"Syaoran, Meiling you wanna see the true power of my attack?" asked Sakura  
  
"NO SAKURA!!YOU WASTED MOST OF YOU ENERGY ON THE FIGHT. YOU CAN DIE!!" yelled Tomoyo. Everyone gasped. They didn't want their friend to die.  
  
"I don't care. I swear I will kill that jackass!!" said Sakura. Everyone was shocked and never wanted to kill her enemies while Meiling and Syaoran were worried about Sakura.  
  
"Cherry Destruction!!" yelled Sakura and shot the attack. Taka tried to dodge it but as Eriol said only her lover can block it. Sakura hit Taka enough that he was bleeding but not enough to kill him. Sakura didn't know if she killed him but before she could tell she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey how was this chapter. What will happen to Sakura?!?! Will she die?!?! Find out on the next Can Not Love You. Please R+R 


	6. A Gift To Cherish And A New Rival

KONNICHIWA!!! I'm back!! I missed you all. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who reviewed!!(T_T). As I promised a looooooong chapter so here it is.(hint: (T_T) Sakura dies. Just kidding. lol)  
  
*Starts getting chased by reviewers*  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Reviewers: Not Funny!!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Okay okay I won't do that anymore.  
  
Reviewer 1: Better!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Okay I Promise *crosses her fingers behind her back and puts an innocent face*  
  
Reviewer 2: Get that look off you face and stick your hands up.  
  
AznPNayCCSLuver7: What are you some kind of police?  
  
Reviewer 2: In Fact I am. *shows police badge*  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: GULP. Hehehehhehehehheh *runs away*  
  
Reviewer 2: HEY COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Kero-Chan: HEY YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!!! GRRRRRRRRR O WELL. AznpnayCCSLuver7 doesn't own any CCS. And she doesn't own any characters besides Kevin.  
  
Chapter 6- A Gift To Cherish and A new rival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Park~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" screamed everyone.  
  
Tomoyo ran to Sakura and checked her pulse.  
  
"She's not breathing!" scream Tomoyo  
  
"Get her to the hospital!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~  
  
"Taka has failed to get the Card mistress, My Lord." Said A girl with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
" I know Kikyo. It seems it is your turn to go set out." Said the man. He had silver hair and black eyes.  
  
"Yes, My Lord.' Said Kikyo and left.  
  
"Lets just hope you won't fail." Said the man., "I'll revive Taka later"  
  
~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She is okay, she started to breath about two minutes ago. You may see her two by two." Said the doctor to see if she has waken up. Meanwhile, in the waiting room after hearing the news the girls were crying with joy and the guys were relieved the card mistress was still alive. Syaoran on the other hand was filled with so much joy because he found out during at the picnic he was in love with her and would do anything to have her, but no one could notice because he was trying to hide it. Tomoyo and Eriol was the first to visit Sakura. Tomoyo walked in mad at Sakura for not listening to her while Eriol just smiled.  
  
"SAKURA, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!" exclaimed Tomoyo, mad at Sakura's stubbornness.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I promise not to do it again. If not necessary." Said Sakura.  
  
"Okay, but you better listen to me next time." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Just don't waste all your energy when you use it." Said Eriol.  
  
"Okay." Said Sakura with a sigh.  
  
"Well we're going to let the next two in. Ja ne. Cya later."  
  
Then walked in Chiharu and Takashi.  
  
"Sakura!! Your Okay!!" said Chiharu giving her friend a hug.  
  
"You had all of us worried." Said Takashi  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I promise I won't do it again if not necessary." Said Sakura feeling guilty for making all her friends worried.  
  
"Apology accepted." Said Chiharu.  
  
"Chiharu we better let the others go. Get better Sakura. Oh yeah did you know..." Started Takashi but stopped when he saw Chiharu give him a death glare.  
  
"Okay. Ja" said Chiharu.  
  
"Ja." replied Sakura  
  
That kept going on until it was Meiling and Syaoran's turn as they were the last people to visit Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!!!" screamed Meiling that made everyone wince." DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?" asked Meiling, while Syaoran stayed quiet.  
  
"Calm down Meiling. Your hanging around Tomoyo too much." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Just don't get us worried ever again." Said Meiling.  
  
"I promise." Said Sakura, sick and tired of saying I promise to everyone.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink okay." Said Meiling and left. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Sakura broke it.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you worry." Said Sakura.  
  
"Its ok." Said Syaoran as he sat down beside the bed Sakura was in.  
  
" Sakura, I would like to give you something." Said Syaoran blushing.  
  
"No, You don't have to Syaoran." Said Sakura  
  
"But, I want to." Said Syaoran giving her a small velvet box.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura  
  
"Open it." Said Syaoran  
  
Sakura then opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace. It was a green wolf with cherry blossoms flowing around. On the back was engraving. It said I Love You My Cherry Blossom. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
'He loves me. I knew this day would happen. I knew I was going to fall in love again soon.' thought Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran. I." started Sakura, but sensed a dark aura.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Syaoran, then he sensed it and looked at the window. There at the window was a shadow.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"My name is Kikyo. I have come to warn you. For if you shall be distracted the world will come to in end Card mistress. So watch your back." Said Kikyo then she vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that wasn't long but I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this one. One question. What should I do on the next chapter." I want at least 2-5 reviews if people want me to update sooner. Please R+R JA NE. 


	7. Figuring Out How

I'm BACK!!!! Sorry for the long long long wait. I had homework and school. ARGH!!!! My grades are dropping in Social Studies AND Math!! But to make you guys happy here is the next chappie!! Also I'm very sorry this chapter is edited!!  
  
Chapter 7- Suffering  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Previous chapter~~~~~~  
  
Sakura then opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace. It was a green wolf with cherry blossoms flowing around. On the back was engraving. It said I Love You My Cherry Blossom. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
'He loves me' thought Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran. I." started Sakura, but sensed a dark aura.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Syaoran, then he sensed it and looked at the window. There at the window was a shadow.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"My name is Kikyo. I have come to warn you. For if you shall be distracted the world will come to in end Card mistress. So watch your back." Said Kikyo then she vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran, Do you know what she means if I don't watch my back the world would come to an end?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know, but for sure I'll protect you and be at your side."  
  
"Arigatou Syao-kun."  
  
"Do Itashimashite(your welcome)"  
  
Then the doctor knocks and comes in to check up on Sakura.  
  
"All We have to do now is take one finally test to see if she will be able go home." Said the doctor.  
  
"Yatta!! I don't like being in here!!!" said Sakura  
  
" Awwwwww. It isn't that bad here is it?" mocked the doctor in a hurt tone.  
  
" YES!!" laughed Sakura.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two for a while before the final test.  
  
Syaoran was just happy to see Sakura back to her normal self.  
  
"Syao-kun, ummmmm I lo.." Started Sakura but before she could finish Meiling and Tomoyo came rushing in to talk with Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, did you feel it? That dark aura?" asked Meiling and Tomoyo in Unison.  
  
"Yes, I did feel it. It was strange. The person was named Kikyo and gave me a warning." Said Sakura  
  
~~~Outside the room~~~~~~  
  
' Could it be? Has he return to take revenge for what happened fifty years ago?' thought Eriol as he heard the conversation and the warning.  
  
Touya on the other hand was coming back from getting a drink and saw Eriol up to the door listening to the conversation. So he decided to read his mind.  
  
' Who has returned? What happened 50 years ago? How does Eriol know bout this stuff?' thought Touya. Then Touya was interrupted from a familiar girl voice.  
  
"Hi Touya, I heard what happened to your imouto-chan (lil' sis). Is she okay?" asked Nakuru.  
  
" Yes she is alright. Thank God about that too." Said Touya.  
  
"You really care for her don't you?" asked Nakuru.  
  
All Touya did was nod and blushed. Nakuru saw this and giggled.  
  
~~~~~Back in the Room~~~~~~  
  
The doctor came and took Sakura to a different room.  
  
" Syaoran-kun, What was the name of the girl that gave the warning and what was the warning?" asked Meiling while Tomoyo just nodded wanted to ask the same question.  
  
"Her name was Kikyo and she exactly said My name is Kikyo. I have come to warn you. For if you shall be distracted the world will come to in end Card mistress. So watch your back."  
  
' Oh no!! I remember that name from somewhere! Why did I just realize that Taka and Kikyo work for the great dark sorcerer, Ryo Youkai!! Whatever he wanted he will stop at nothing to get it. I guess he wants the power of the Clow. I'm such a baka for not realizing earlier.' Thought Meiling.  
  
Meiling knew this Kikyo girl because when Syaoran was young he was betroth to Kikyo but Yelan found out that she was evil, so she canceled this engagement and made Syaoran forget it all and Meiling know this because she was jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~Next day at School~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura went to school early.  
  
"Ohayou minna-san." Said Sakura  
  
"Ohayou Sakura." Said everyone, who knew about Sakura going to the hospital was sad because they really liked her as a friend because of her genki-ness and not knowing who they said Ohayou to until.."SAKURA-CHAN!!!" everyone said in unison and the girls went up to hug Sakura except Stephanie and her gang. They just looked at Sakura in disgust. Syaoran then entered the room and Stephanie's face brightened.  
  
"Ohayou Syaoran!!" said Stephanie but all she got from Syaoran was a glare.  
  
"humph. What does Sakura have that I don't have?" asked Stephanie to nobody.  
  
" Hmmmmm lets see she's kind, sweet, has the looks, smart but not in math though, Hmmmmm let me think." Said Stephanie's friend Jackie. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
" You can stop now!!" said a now pissed Stephanie.  
  
Then the teacher came in and told them to sit down in their sits.  
  
Sakura couldn't pay attention in class because she was thinking about the warning.  
  
After awhile the bell rang which means time for lunch.  
  
Sakura was walking down the hall when she accidentally bumped into Eriol.  
  
"Ohayou Eriol-kun." Said Sakura  
  
"Ohayou"  
  
Sakura saw that Eriol wasn't smiling his usual smile.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Sakura  
  
"No, I'm fine." Said Eriol putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Eriol, you better tell me or I'll get Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay, just don't tell anyone but Syaoran okay?" said Eriol  
  
"Hai. So what's the matter?" asked Sakura  
  
"Well, remember when Kikyo gave you a warning." Said Eriol  
  
"Yeah but how did you find out?"  
  
"Well I was going to check up on you before I heard the conversation and Taka and Kikyo work for the greatest dark sorcerer, His name is Ryo Youkai. Over fifty years ago, he tried to take the power of the Clow and use it for evil. Clow Reed, Kero, and Yue sealed him up before he can take it. Now it seems that the seal has broken somehow and he has returned to do what he tried to do before." Explained Eriol.  
  
"is there anything we can do?" asked Sakura  
  
" We have to find the nine descendents and call upon the mystic power. That's the only way of sealing him up." Said Eriol with worry in his voice.  
  
" That will take too long to find all nine!" said Sakura, beginning to be in panic.  
  
"There is this prophecy. It reads To find all twelve with the mystic power they will be closer than you think but however to find them you have to look in the hearts of the people closest to you in your heart." Said Eriol.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You will find out what it means when it is time." Said Eriol and left before the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was looking for Syaoran to tell him about what Eriol said. She saw Syaoran and was about to ran to him until Kikyo appeared in front of her.  
  
"I told you to watch your back but I guess you didn't care about my warning now I shall take you to my lord." Said Kikyo and snapped her fingers and Sakura feel asleep.  
  
~~~~Syaoran's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Sakura running to me until someone appeared in front of her. I couldn't tell who it was because I couldn't see the person's face. I saw her snap her fingers and Sakura feel asleep. I was about to run to get Sakura but she picked Sakura up and turned back to look at me.  
  
"Syaoran, If you want your loved one back Go to the top of Tokyo Tower alone tomorrow at 4:00. Be prepared." Was all Kikyo said then she disappeared.  
  
'How dare she take my Sakura! No one will stop me from getting her back. I swear if they hurt her they will pay' thought Syaoran before he walked home to get prepared for what will come tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew!!! I think that was my longest chapter! Well hope you enjoyed it!! Ja ne. R+R plz!! 


	8. My Hero Part 1

KONNICHIWA!!! Gomen for the long wait. I have been working on my other story Loving You And Only You. Please don't flame me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
~~~~~Previous Chapter~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Syaoran's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Sakura running to me until someone appeared in front of her. I could tell who it was because I couldn't see the person's face. I saw her snap her fingers and Sakura feel asleep. I was about to run to get Sakura but she picked Sakura and turned back to look at me.  
  
"Syaoran, If you want your loved one back Go to the top of Tokyo Tower alone tomorrow at 4:00. Be prepared." Was all Kikyo said then she disappeared.  
  
'How dare she take my Sakura! No one will stop me from getting her back. I swear if they hurt her they will pay' thought Syaoran before he walked home to get prepared for what will come tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~End Of Previous Chapter~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~Li Residence~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was on the phone explaining what happened to Sakura. But before the person on the other line was able to say anything else Syaoran hanged up because it was almost 4:00.  
  
' I have to go. Sorry *beep* (Gomen I can't tell you who he was talking to.) that I hanged up on you but I have to get there.' Thought Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the stuff that he prepared yesterday and started to get into his car to get to the train station, to get to Tokyo, to get to the Tokyo tower.  
  
Once he was at the Tokyo Tower it looked deserted. When he was close enough to the door to the Tokyo Tower it opened automatically. He stepped in and found himself face to face with Kikyo and Taka.  
  
" We're sorry to cause this Syaoran but if we didn't, our master would have killed our loved ones . You know how hard it is to lose a loved one. Gomen- nasai." Said Kikyo  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt Sakura, It was that I didn't love her like I do for my lover and My master said that the plan was to make Sakura fall in love with me so we can take the cards easy. I'm really sorry. And about Stephanie, She was the one who kissed me." Said Taka.  
  
" It's alright I guess. I'm really sorry that your lovers had to get hurt if you didn't follow." Said Syaoran.  
  
" You will go through three tests. The test of courage, reality, and true love. Then if you pass the three test you will fight Ryo. Beware though. The only way to save Sakura is to have you and the other nine descendents with the mystic power and also Sakura's Clow magic to destroy him once and for all." Said Kikyo with egger in her voice since she really wanted to go back to Osaka, Japan to go back to her lover, Inu Yasha  
  
" Please take care of Sakura. She was a very sweet and caring girl. Don't so anything to her that you would regret like I have. We have only one last thing to say. Save your energy and follow your heart" Said Ryo with sorrow in his voice.  
  
And with that they teleported to their homes to stay away from getting in trouble. After they vanished the elevator opened and Syaoran stepped in. Once the elevator stopped Syaoran stepped out only to be found himself in a white room. Face to face to himself. (for now on I'm going to call the fake Syaoran, Li. Okay?)  
  
' This must be the test of courage. But what does going face to face to myself have to do with courage? ' thought Syaoran  
  
" Hello there." Li said.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Syaoran  
  
" Don't you know, I'm you." Li had said  
  
Syaoran was confused at the moment but the next thing the fake Syaoran said surprised him.  
  
" So do you really love Sakura?" asked Li.  
  
" Of course I do, If you really were me then you would know that." Said Syaoran  
  
" You don't really love her you know. You really love Meiling." Said Li  
  
" What are you talking about? I would do anything to be with Sakura." Said Syaoran  
  
" Then you would have to fight me to prove it!" exclaimed Li as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
As Syaoran was getting into his fighting stance the fake Syaoran started to attack.  
  
" If you would do anything to get Sakura back ,come on, attack me." Said Li.  
  
" Alright then." Said Syaoran and upper cut him in the stomach but Syaoran ended up also feeling the pain in his stomach.  
  
" You see Syaoran. Every time you hit me you feel the pain also." Explained Li.  
  
' How am I suppose to fight him now?' thought Syaoran. After awhile of thinking Syaoran came up with a plan. Syaoran took out a dagger he put in his bag that he had dropped when he entered the room, and readied himself for pain. Syaoran then stabbed himself in the stomach. The fake Syaoran then felt the pain that Syaoran is feeling and began to disappear.  
  
" Good job Syaoran. You have 10 minutes to get ready for the next test. Starting now," and that was the final words that the fake Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran took the dagger out of his stomach and put it back in the bag. He then took out a bandage and wrapped it around his wound. But he was losing a lot of blood. When he was done the room changed and showed Syaoran at the park with Sakura sitting at a bench.  
  
" Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" Syaoran!! How long does it take for you to get here?" asked Sakura as she went up and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Syaoran as he unwrapped Sakura's arms from his neck.  
  
" I just wanted to say that I love you." Said Sakura without stutter or enthusiasm and with no sparkle in her eyes.  
  
" Your not the real Sakura!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Syao-Kun what are you talking about?" asked Sakura with a grin as she started to hug him.  
  
" Get Off me!!" screamed Syaoran as he pushed Sakura off of him.  
  
" Ouch! Syaoran what was that for?" asked Sakura as she wiped the dust off her ass.  
  
" YOUR NOT MY SAKURA!!" and with that he started to charge at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~ Gomen. I know its not long but part 2 will be coming up soon. So look out. HAPPY B-DAY KRISTEN!!!! Ja ne R+R ONEGAI!! 


	9. My Hero Part 2

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!! OH MY GOD I WOKE UP SOOOO EARLY JUST TO START THIS CHAPPIE!!!! Well let's not waste anymore time. Oh yeah before we start after this chappie will be an A-list with its own page and then an epilogue. Hehehehehe Yatta almost done!! hehe lets start!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
~~~~~~Previous Chapter~~~~~~  
  
" Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" Syaoran!! How long does it take for you to get here?" asked Sakura as she went up and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Syaoran as he unwrapped Sakura's arms from his neck.  
  
" I just wanted to say that I love you." Said Sakura without stutter or enthusiasm and with no sparkle in her eyes.  
  
" Your not the real Sakura!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Syao-Kun what are you talking about?" asked Sakura with a grin as she started to hug him.  
  
" Get Off me!!" screamed Syaoran as he pushed Sakura off of him.  
  
" Ouch! Syaoran what was that for?" asked Sakura as she wiped the dust off her ass.  
  
" YOUR NOT MY SAKURA!!" and with that he started to charge at her.  
  
~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~  
  
He took out his sword and was about to attack her when the scenery changed back to the white room. Then all of sudden a unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
"Good job Syaoran. Even though the fake Sakura confessed to you, you still wanted the reality even if Sakura doesn't love you back." Said the voice  
  
' I never really thought about it, but all I know is that I will only love the real Sakura and only her. Even if she can not love me back.' ( hehe finally I said the title.) thought Syaoran.  
  
Then the room changed after awhile since the 10 minutes was up. He found himself what looked like the top floor of the Tokyo tower. There he saw a person with Silver hair and black eyes. And SAKURA!! Why does she have a sword in her hand? And why is she looking down.  
  
"Welcome Syaoran. I would like to stay and finish you off myself but I decided to let your loved one do that." As he said that he did a hand motion and Sakura's head looked up with pleading eyes that say Sorry for whatever I'm about to do to you look before they told gold.  
  
' He's taking Sakura under control!!!' thought Syaoran.  
  
" Yes that's right, Syaoran and also I can read you mind so I know what your going to do." Said The person.  
  
"Who are you!?!?!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
" My name is Ryo. Let me tell you a story before we start shall we? It all happened 50 years ago when Clow Reed and I were training our magic. I always loathed him for being better than me. So after my training I decided to take the Clow cards that he made and use them to help me take over the world. But he found out somehow and sealed me in a stupid book. Over the fifty years I've been gathering up energy to get out of the book. I soon found out that your loved one has it. I sent Kikyo and Taka to get them. And now here we are." Explained Ryo.  
  
" WHY YOU!!!" screamed Syaoran and started to charge at Ryo.  
  
He had his eyes closed. But when he heard a CLANG his eyes shot open. He saw that he was faced to faced with Sakura that was protecting Ryo.  
  
" Sakura wha." but before he could continue his question she started attacking him. All Syaoran could do was dodge the attacks.  
  
" Why aren't you attacking?!" screamed/asked Ryo.  
  
" Why should I? I have no reason to attack her." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura kept attacking and Syaoran kept dodging. Until Sakura had cut his shoulder. Syaoran put his right hand over his left shoulder to keep the wound from bleeding. Sakura realizing what she had did and got out of the trance and went toward Syaoran.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!! SYAORAN GOMEN-NASAI!!" shrieked Sakura  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got up and prepared to fight. Ryo commanded the sword Sakura was holding before and started to charge at Syaoran. Sakura saw this and pushed Syaoran aside taking the hit for him since he was in no condition to continue the fight. Sakura could feel the pain in her stomach.  
  
"SAKURA!!! *looked at Ryo*YOU BASTARD!! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
Then all of a sudden Eriol and Tomoyo came barging in. Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran in their condition.  
  
" You passed the final test Syaoran. I'll be waiting." Said Ryo, before he vanished.  
  
" SHIMATTA!!" yelled Syaoran as he slammed his fist on the ground.  
  
" Syaoran, What happened? We got here as fast as we can after you hanged up on us." Asked Tomoyo  
  
" I'll explain later. We have to get Sakura to my house and now!! Said Syaoran as he picked Sakura up. " Eriol, Can you teleport us? " asked Syaoran  
  
" On it." Said Eriol as he started to chant something.  
  
Soon they found themselves at Syaoran's house in a guestroom. He laid Sakura on the bed and walked towards the intercom on the wall.  
  
" Wei, get the doctor please and hurry to the guestroom." Said Syaoran  
  
After a few hours the doctor came out to tell them the news.  
  
"She will be alright after her rest. She may have lost a lot of blood but she won't die or anything." Said the Doctor before he let them in the room. When they entered they sighed of relief that she was breathing.  
  
~~~~~~Sakura's Dream:: Sakura's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Then all of a sudden a bright light blinded my eyes. When the light was gone I found myself at the park. I walked around for a while. Then I stopped. I saw myself at the lake with Syaoran while Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Kevin, Rika, and Leon were at the picnic table. It was the night of the club where I kicked Stephanie's ass.  
  
' All of them are so dear to me. I would never want to lose them. They are always in my heart.' Then at that moment I remembered the prophecy.  
  
Prophecy: To find all nine with the mystic power they will be closer than you think but however to find them you have to look in the hearts of the people closest to you in your heart.  
  
After that the bright light showed up again and I started to open my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~Reality:: Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's eyes started to open.  
  
" Sakura-Chan!!" screamed Tomoyo as she hugged her friend.  
  
Sakura looked around the room. It defiantly isn't her room. The walls were green, the carpet was green, the curtains were green, even the bed covers were green. She saw Eriol sitting on the chair in a trance with his eyes closed.  
  
'I don't think he heard Tomoyo yell my name.' thought Sakura.  
  
She looked around more to see Syaoran leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
' I guess Syaoran didn't notice either.' Thought Sakura  
  
" I guess you boys don't miss me." Said Sakura  
  
At that point Syaoran and Eriol's eyes shot open. I saw Syaoran's eyes were filled with worry and relief. Eriol was just the same.  
  
" I know who the nine people are with the mystic power." Sakura said so calmly.  
  
Syaoran's eyes just widened and Eriol just had a smirk while Tomoyo was smiling.  
  
"Who Sakura?" asked Tomoyo  
  
" Nine specific people."  
  
~~~~~ To Be Continue~~~~~  
  
Gomen I did say that this is the last chapter but I got lazy. Gomen. I'm going to try and update sooner. HAPPY BELATED BDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!! To all those people who don't know Sakura's b-day was on April 1. 


	10. Fight The Last Fight

Gomen for taking so long. I've been very busy. I don't want to talk long so here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Can Not Love You  
  
Chapter 10- Fight the last Fight.  
  
~~~~~~~Previous Chapter~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked around the room. It defiantly isn't her room. The walls were green, the carpet was green, the curtains were green, even the bed covers were green. She saw Eriol sitting on the chair in a trance with his eyes closed.  
  
'I don't think he heard Tomoyo yell my name.' thought Sakura.  
  
She looked around more to see Syaoran leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
' I guess Syaoran didn't notice either.' Thought Sakura  
  
" I guess you boys don't miss me." Said Sakura  
  
At that point Syaoran and Eriol's eyes shot open. Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes were filled with worry and relief. Eriol was just the same.  
  
" I know who the nine people are with the mystic power." Sakura said so calmly.  
  
Syaoran's eyes just widened and Eriol just had a smirk while Tomoyo was smiling.  
  
"Who Sakura?" asked Tomoyo  
  
" Nine specific people."  
  
~~~~~ Reality~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's guest room~~~~~~  
  
"Who's the nine specific people?" asked Tomoyo with curiosity.  
  
"Three of them are here in this room and the other six are somewhere in Tomoeda. Can someone please get me my cell phone?" asked Sakura  
  
" Here." Said Syaoran giving her cell phone.  
  
After awhile of calling people, the doorbell rang and Syaoran went to go get it.  
  
"ACK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" yelled Syaoran surprised to see that Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Kevin, and Naoko was here.(Ley's just say that Meiling went back to Hong Kong)  
  
"Sakura called us and told us to go here." Said Kevin  
  
"Oh okay. Follow me." Said Syaoran as he led them to the guestroom where Sakura was.  
  
Once there Sakura started to explain everything to them about her magic and about every single detail about the Clow. Then she started to explain the prophecy about the nine people having mystic powers.  
  
"So you're saying you, Syaoran, and Eriol had magic and you need us to help you with something?" asked Kevin, "That's kind of hard to believe."  
  
" I'm not sure about Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol , but I know I have magic. " said Leon showing off his magic. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Here we'll show you our magic." Said Eriol, "but first we have to go outside because this room is too crowded."  
  
Everyone went outside and Eriol was first to show his magic. First he took out his key pendent. Leon was confused.  
  
' why would a key pendent have magic?' thought Leon.  
  
After Eriol said his incantation, they key grew bigger and Eriol was in his robe with his two guardians by his side.  
  
" You called us Eriol?" asked the black cat like creature with wings named, Suppi  
  
"Yes I have. We need you two to help us fight Ryo." Said Eriol.  
  
"Finally! Fun Time!" said Ruby Moon the human-like creature with butterfly wings.  
  
"My turn." Said Syaoran as he got his ofuda (sp?) out and his sword.  
  
" Elemental Wind!" Wind started to swirl around making it hard to balance.  
  
Soon it was Sakura's turn. She also took out her key pendent. She started to say her incantation.  
  
" Key of the Star  
  
With powers burning bright  
  
Reveal the staff  
  
And shine your light  
  
Release!"  
  
Her key got bigger and Keroberus and Yue came out.  
  
"Sakura-Chan is it time already to fight?" asked Keroberus  
  
"Yes Kero." was all she said as she called out the firey card.  
  
"Firey! Burn that bush over there. Firey!"  
  
Firey was confused and first and obeyed the command.  
  
"Sugoi Sakura-Chan!! but how can we help??" asked Rika who was confused.  
  
"We'll tell you when the time comes." explained Eriol," Get ready. I'm going to teleport you to Tokyo Tower where the fun will begin."  
  
When they were there everyone was confused because Ryo wasn't there. Then he appeared out of nowhere and attacked Syaoran.  
  
"Shield!" cried Sakura and a shield formed around everyone and Ryo's attack against Syaoran was reflected back.  
  
"Who are these weaklings you brought here. Are they peace offerings so you don't have to die??" questioned Ryo  
  
"No but I'm thinking you thought that so you can have some entertainment when you think we're dead." said Sakura  
  
"Close but not close enough." said Ryo  
  
"Whatever you do, don't go out of the shield if you don't want to die, demo if you want to help don't do anything that can kill you." explained Sakura  
  
"Sakura, Stop talking and help us!!" said Eriol.  
  
Sakura saw that Syaoran and Eriol already was ahead. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
'How impatient' thought Sakura as she started to charge at Ryo.  
  
"Sword. Give me your strength!!"  
  
Sakura wand started to change into a sword. When Sakura was about to slice him Ryo jumped back.  
  
" Is that all you got??" laughed Ryo  
  
Sakura got angry and took out a card.  
  
"Power. Help us!!" she yeld as she summoned it.  
  
Power gave power to Eriol,Syaoran,Leon (he decided to help), and Sakura.  
  
"Like that's going to help you." laughed Ryo again as he shot fire balls at all of them.  
  
All of them could barely dodge the attacks. Syaoran had a burn mark on his left arm, Eriol got cuts on his left leg and right arm,Leon got a burn mark on his left cheek and Sakura got everything they got so she was hit the most. Sakura tried to stand up after the attack but she fell right back down.  
  
"Sakura!!!" cried everyone  
  
"You'll pay for that you bastard!!" yelled Syaoran as he ran ready to attack Ryo  
  
Eriol's saw Ryo get something from his robe. IT WAS A SWORD!!  
  
"Syaoran, watch out!!! He had a sword!!" yelled Eriol  
  
Syaoran stopped Midway wide-eyed as Ryo sent the sword flying towards Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Time!!" cried Sakura as everything froze. No one can move except for Eriol,Ruby,Suppi,Syaoran,Yue, Kero and Leon.  
  
(just pretend Ruby,Suppi,Yue,and Kero were helping)  
  
(ok this part is from the movie Shamanic Princess. heheh sorry if you don't like it.)  
  
Two girls appeared out of nowhere and one walked towards Leon. She had long green hair that went up to her knees and was wearing a blue sleeveless choker dress that went down to that floor.It had a slit at both sides of the end of the dress and she had brown eyes.  
  
"What is it that you need Leon?" she asked  
  
"Princess Lena, please give me power." he said  
  
"alright." she said as a flute came into her hand and she started playing a weird tune.  
  
After a sew seconds Leon started to transform into a big and powerful looking monster.  
  
"I'm not letting him get all the fun you know that right Lena." said the other girl.  
  
"Go right ahead Tiara. It's not like wer're going to compete right?" said Lena with a glint in her eye.  
  
Tiara had orange hair that was held up in pig tails. She was wearing a weird looking short skirt that was attached to the top by an X strap going across her stomache and the top was a long sleeve choker.Both parts were the color of magenta. She said an incantation and was transformed to a creature with red eyes and red wings. She went to the window where it showed a quarter moon. After she did a little dance it showed a full moon.  
  
"Why do you alays have to do that??" asked Lena  
  
"To be in full power of course." said Tiara  
  
Then all of a sudden time wore out and the sword started going straight to Syaoran. Everyone (except for the ones that couldn't move during the time card) sweatdropped because they forgot about the sword. Tiara went in front of Syaoran and caught the sword. Everyone was so caught up on how amazing she caught the sword that they didn't notice Ryo sent ice crystals towards Tiara. The ice crystals made contact with Tiara's skin and pushed her pack. She transformed back into a human because she used alot of energy to even transform.  
  
"Alright now I'm pissed of!" yelled Tiara as she started doing movements with her hand. Then all of a sudden a shadow creature came alive and started to attack Ryo.  
  
"How pathetic." laughed Ryo  
  
Then all of a sudden Sakura got an idea.  
  
"Leon can you ask your friend to keep Ryo busy?? and we need you to transform back to regular." said Sakura  
  
"Ok hold on. Tiara can you hold off Ryo as we do something?" he asked  
  
"Ok but you owe me." was her reply. Leon nodded his head toward Sakura to say that she agreed.  
  
"Eriol, we have to do it now!Yue,Kero,Ruby, and Suppi can you help that girl over there hold him back?"  
  
all the guardians nodded and went to help her.  
  
"Eriol what do we have to do?" asked Syaoran  
  
" Everyone makes a circle and Sakura goes into the middle. We transfor the power to her and when Sakura has all our power she will have to send it towards Ryo directly. She can't miss." explained Eriol," demo it only has 16% of working since Ryo will move alot."  
  
"NANI!!!!" screamed everyone  
  
"But if this doesn't work then nothing will because we wil have already gave Sakura all our power." explained Eriol "We'll have to try." said Rika  
  
Everyone got in the circle and Sakura in the middle. She put her hands up over her head and closed her eyes. She started to think that what if it doesn't work out. What would happen to the world. The peaceful world she lived and loved.  
  
'No i'm not suppose to think that. It will work. No matter what.'  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes there was nothing but determination to destroy Ryo so the world could stay in peace. When she thought everyone gave all there power she faced up and saw a huge power ball. then all of a sudden she started floating up. She then understood. She aimed it at Ryo.  
  
"Kero,Yue,Suppi,Ruby, Tiara, MOVE!!" Sakura shouted as she shot the power ball towards Ryo.  
  
Ryo was in shock that they could make something like that. The power ball was going so fast that he couldn't dodge it. They last thing that they saw or heard from Ryo was the scream of pain. When the blast was gone he was gone.  
  
"It's finally over." said Chiharu.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~ A few days later ~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was walking around the town thinking whether or not Sakura will love him.  
  
'Even though she doesn't love me I'll always love her.'  
  
As he was coming close to the park he saw someone that looked familiar swinging on the swings. It was Sakura!!!  
  
He walked toward her and sat on the swing next to her. He saw that she was in deep thought.  
  
'She's so cute!' thought Syaoran  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Syaoran that made Sakura jump.  
  
"Oh. It's you Syaoran. I was thinking about someone." she blushed  
  
"Who??" Syaoran asked, he was starting to be filled with jealousy.  
  
"A person that was there for me when i was in the hospital. A person that wanted to be my friend even if I was mean to him. That person's you Syaoran." said Sakura  
  
"Wha....what are you talking about." asked Syaoran.  
  
"I'm talking about...........Wo Ai Ni(I love you in chinese).I love you Syaoran." said Sakura  
  
'There I said it.' thought Sakura, she looked up to Syaoran who was shocked ,  
  
'maybe he doesn't love me anymore.' as she fingered the necklace he gave her.  
  
"I love you too Sakura." said Syaoran smiling.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with joy as she cried her eyes out. then all of sudden she felt arms wrap around her waist. She saw that Syaoran was hugging her from behind.  
  
"Im just wondering Saku. Where did u learn how to say I love you in Japanese?"asked Syaoran as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I learned it from Meiling. Before she had to leave. Hahahaha I guess i owe Meiling five dollars." sighed Sakura  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because she betted that you would ask that when I say Wo Ai Ni." smiled Sakura  
  
"O your going to pay for betting on that." said Syaoran but before he cann tickle her she ran out of the embrace and ran across that park to the ice cream parlor. Midway across the park she turned back.  
  
"Let's go for ice cream. Your treat." Winked Sakura  
  
"Okay. Wait a minute. Why me!?!?!?!?" yelled Syaoran as he caught up to Sakura.  
  
"Because Eriol and Tomoyo are recording us." whispered Sakura in his Ear,'Just pretend we are. We're going to circle around the park to lose them, ok?"  
  
Then she started running. When they ran out the park they ran quickly around the park and hid behind a bush. Then all of a sudden Tomoyo and Eriol came out of ther hiding place and went to the middle of the park.  
  
"O that was sooooooooooo cute!!!!"shrieked Tomoyo  
  
"True Love." said Eriol  
  
"I guess you can say that." said a voice behind them.  
  
"Why of ...." Eriol came face to face with Syaoran cracking his knuckles and Sakura beaming," course."  
  
"K....k..konnichiwa Syaoran, Sakura. How you doing??" sweatdropped Tomoyo  
  
"Run Tomoyo, Run." said Eriol as he grabbed Tomoyo and ran out of sight.  
  
"Syao-Kun!!!" laughed Sakura  
  
"What!?!? I was just cracking my knuckles. I wasn't going to beat Tomoyo to a pulp.*mumbles under breathe* But i am going to beat Hiirigazawa." said Syaoran  
  
"hahahhaah I love you Syaoran." as Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
"I love you to Sakura." as he snaked his arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as the gap between their lips closed and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hahahaha this isn't the end yet. There is still the epilogue so keep watch out!!!!! but for now payce R+R!!!!!! S/S 4 eva!!!! 


	11. Epilogue

Hey wassup!!! I'm Back!!! And with the epilogue. Yup!! So here's what all you wanted!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't owe anything of CCS. or any other anime that i used in my story.  
  
[.Can Not Love You]  
  
[.Epilogue]  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Five years later at Tomoyo's house~~~~~~~  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V*  
  
It had been exactly five years since the fight with Ryo. I'm getting married in two days and I can't wait. Actually it's a double wedding. Eriol and Tomoyo are getting married, too. I can't wait. I'm soooooo nervous, too. Oh yeah i didn't tell you who I'm getting married to. Guess who? My Syaoran!! Yup, It's been five years and our relationship is stronger than ever.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! Hayaku!!! I need to get your measurements." stuttered Tomoyo, because she was also nervous.  
  
"OOO I can't wait. Finally you two are getting Married. Kami Most of us our already married and you two have been so stubborn." said Meiling  
  
Yup That's right. Meiling is married. She married a guy name Kyo Mitsurugi. I swear Meiling has the weirdest tastes.  
  
"Oy!! Remember I can read your mind Saku!!" yelled Meiling.  
  
I sweatdropped as I saw Tomoyo giggle. Let me tell you about Kyo. He's sweet but at times he can be like Meiling.  
  
"What did I say Saku!!!!"  
  
I sweatdropped double this time. I remember when we first met Kyo, him and Syaoran got into a fight because Syaoran didn't know that Kyo was Meiling's fiancee and thought that Kyo was flirting with me. Demo in the end they made up and they became friends. I swear I thought that Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Meiling, Naoko, Leon, Kevin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Leon were about to die of laughing. Kyo lives in Hong Kong so you can kinda imagine how Meiling and Kyo met.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi are already married. They live in a big house but not in a mansion. Chiharu once told me she wanted alot of kids and i guess that's why they bought a big house. ^_^(). Chiharu works with Tomoyo at the Daidouji Designers Company as a secretary and Takashi owns a restaurant just down the street from their house. They serve Japanese, Chinese, and American food there. Their restaurant is called the Shining Star. Takashi told Syaoran that he named the restaurant that because when Takashi looked up and saw the power ball five years ago he thought of a shining star.  
  
Rika and Leon aren't married yet. They think they're not ready,demo demo i think they are because they are soooooo mature and at first glance at them you can tell they truely love each other. Rika works as a choreagrapher at this place. I forgot at the moment ^_^(). Leon still serves his Princess Lena, but Lena doesn't make him do stuff much because she knows that Leon needs to help Rika with stuff and work. He works with Takashi at the restaurant.  
  
Meiling and Kyo live in Hong Kong so they can stay and live near their families. Guess where Meiling works. She's a model!!! Yup, her mom helped her get the job. I'm surprised that she's a famous model.  
  
"SAKU!!! YOUR GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES!!!"  
  
^_^(). Kyo is a a sercratary with the Li Clan Corporation. They're only here for the wedding because Meiling is our Maid Of Honor with Kyo as our Best Man.  
  
Naoko and Kevin are married. They live in a similar kind of house as Chiharu and Takashi because their house is filled with mystery books and scary books!! It's scary just thinking about it.  
  
Tomoyo is the President of the Daidouji Designers Company. Her fashion designs are famous around the world.  
  
"Arigato Sakura-Chan!" says Tomoyo  
  
Meiling and I are the models for the clothing. Tomoyo is also a very successful person in her job and she gets everything down.  
  
Eriol is also a secretary with the Li clan Corporation, demo Eriol works with the corporation here in Japan. The thing was is that when the wedding was over and they finished their honeymoon they're going to move to Hong Kong.  
  
As for Syaoran and me. As I said before I'm a model for the Daidouji Fashion Designs. Syaoran is the President of the Li Clan Corporation. I guess that's all.  
  
" You forgot to tell them Saku that you want alot of children and your going to live in a mansion in Hong Kong." said Meiling.  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and turned red as a cherry as Meiling and Tomoyo cracked up. All of a sudden Leon, Rika, Kevin, Naoko, Takashi, and Chiharu walked in.  
  
"What's sooo funny?" asked Chiharu  
  
"Sakura was explaining to the readers about us and that she forgot to add she wanted alot of kids and she was going to live in a big mansion in Hong Kong." explained Tomoyo  
  
"Where's the grooms?" asked Meiling.  
  
"They're outside doing something. They just said they wanted to think about something. I don't know." explained Rika.  
  
" Oh I see." said Meiling.  
  
~~~~~~ The Next Day~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day before the wedding and everything was getting set. The dresses were beautifully made and everyone wanted it to be special because it was two of the greatest couples getting married. All the relatives and friends were there to see the wedding.  
  
"Syao-kun, Tomorrow's the big day and i'm soooo fucking nervous!!!" said Sakura  
  
"Oy!! Saku where did u learn such language!?!?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Blame Mei-Chan!!!"  
  
"Figures. You've been hanging out with her too much!!!"  
  
And from outside the door you can hear a person yell " I heard that Xiao Lang!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and started cracking up.  
  
"What do you think is sooooo funny!!" yelled Meiling as she opened the door and started chasing Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
By the time she already bonked them with a plastic mallet Kyo walked in and stared at the bride and groom rubbing their head from pain and Meiling beaming while giggling.  
  
"What the fuck happened here?" asked Kyo  
  
" Let's just say that they don't know when to shut up." beamed Meiling as she walked up to Kyo and kissed him.  
  
" Go get a room if you want to make out. Kami!" said Syaoran  
  
Meiling stuck her middle finger while Syaoran just ignored it, but noticed Sakura stuck her middle finger back at Meilin.  
  
"Meiling what have you taught her!!!!" shocked Syaoran  
  
"That if your tooooo good and innocent, people can take that to an advantage." explained Meiling  
  
Syaoran looked confused at first and then started laughing.  
  
"What's sooooo funny Li Syaoran!" yelled Meiling  
  
"Arigato Meiling for teaching her that." said Syaoran  
  
Kyo,Sakura and Meiling especailly smiled.  
  
"Your Welcome." she replied.  
  
From outside you can hear people coming.  
  
"Yo. Chiharu,Takashi,Naoko,and Kevin already left. Come on. We were suppose to be at the club ten minutes ago." said Leon with his arms around Rika's waist.  
  
"Oo Fine Fine!! We'll take bikes. You two go on ahead."said Meiling and Kyo walking towards the garage where the bike that was owned by Kyo was waiting. His bike was silver with an orange cat on it.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed behind them. Syaoran's bike was black witha silver wolf with emerald eye on the sides were. All of them put on their helmets. Meiling's helmet was red with flames on it. Kyo's was black and had a orange cat that matched the bike. Sakura's helmet was pink with cherry blossoms on it. Syaoran's was black with a white wolf on it howling at the moon. Kyo and Syaoran got onto the bike and revved it up. Sakura and Meiling sat behind Kyo and Syaoran. As the bike started to exit the garage and Sakura pushed a button to make the garage door go down. Rika and Leon left in their own black BMW. They left with dust flowing behind. After a while they arrived at a club called Deadly 3y3z( said Syaoran telepathically to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" asked Rika  
  
"We saw you hanging out with those cute ass boys over there and we're taking them." said the girl that seems like the leader of the 10 girls surrounding them.  
  
Sakura got pissed and stepped in front of Veronica.  
  
"Do you really want them?" asked Sakura," You can have them."  
  
Everyone was surprised but Syaoran read her thoughts and knew what she was going to do.  
  
"If you can beat me in a fight." said Sakura  
  
"Bitch. Just get out of the way and we won't have to hurt you and ruin your face." says the leader  
  
" That's if you can." spat Sakura  
  
The leader of the girl gang got pissed and tried to hit her in the face, but Sakura blocked it and countered her with an uppercut in the stomach. They didn't know, but two gang leaders were watching from afar. One gang was called The Wolves of the Night and for short The Wolves. The other group was called The Black Panthers. The Wolves just watched the fight from afar with void emotion on their face but the The black Panthers had a grin.  
  
The leader(i'm just going to call her Ashley. sorry to all the Ashley's out there.) Ashley tried all kind of combos but to her avail.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Ashley, because she wanted to hunt her down and kill her for humiliating her in front of peple in the club.  
  
" Let's just say I'm the best there is in all of Japan."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!! Oh well, I guess that I can get my title back from you that you stole from me in the tournament."  
  
"Ashley Feilding. Nice to see that your moves are still unorganized."  
  
Then all of a sudden a tall and very muscular guy named Bruce(lol) stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hello Lil' Missy. Wouldn't you like to join my gang called The Black Panthers."  
  
" She would certainly not." said Syaoran from the sidelines walking up to Sakura and putted his arm around her waist.  
  
"And who would you be?" asked Bruce giving a glare  
  
"Her Fiancee who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave us alone and continue what you were doing before your hoe walked up to my friend's girlfriend and slapped her." said Syaoran giving his most deadly glare.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Asked Bruce  
  
" Or this would happen." said Syaoran before he side kicked Bruce on the head, Kneed him in the groin and upper cut him in the stomache in 2 seconds flat. And everyone watched as Bruce fell to the ground.  
  
"Get him!" said The Co-leader of the Panthers. The members in The Black Panther even the girls started to charge at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had no problem fighting them with the help of Yamazaki, Chiharu, Kevin, Naoko, Rika, Leon, Meiling, Kyo, and Eriol because Tomoyo was recording, but sometimes when someone came up behind her she would hurt them while recording.  
  
Then in a few minutes ALL the people of the group were down and out. Then out came the leader of The Wolves clapping his hands but with no emotion on his face.  
  
"Good job. Thanks for taking them out for us. They were getting on our nerves." he said  
  
"No problem." said Syaoran as thet group went back to the booth table and left the leader standing there.  
  
'They're people to get and not let be takin to the wrong side.' said Leader  
  
(They learned Karate from the best!!! Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Kyo!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wedding day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(gonne skip the whole church thingie)  
  
*Reception*  
  
"3" said Someone counting far in the corner loud enough for everyone to hear except for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Everyone was out on the dance floor and doing the waltz.  
  
"2"  
  
You can see that everyone was having fun dance, talking, eating.  
  
"1"  
  
Then all of a sudden something happened.  
  
"0"  
  
"Sakura-Chan!!!! Syaoran-Kun!!! Tomoyo-Chan!!!! Eriol-Kub!!!! Congratulations!!!!!" yelled everyone that was there in the reception hall making Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran jump.  
  
Then all of a sudden everyone started laughing.  
  
"Arigato!!" said Sakura and Tomoyo while Syaoran and Eriol just smiled.  
  
Then all of a sudden everyone started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
  
First went Tomoyo and Eriol they just shared a short little kiss. Then Syaoran and Sakura kissed passionately making it longer than Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Then Sakura broke the kiss and whispered, "Watashi Daiski."  
  
"Wo Ai Ni my Ying Fa." said Syaoran as they shared another passionate kiss while Tomoyo recoreded and everyone else just continued what they were doing leaving the kissing couple to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done Yatta!!!!! Now I can relax and work on my other two stories. *smiles turns to frown* I'm not the type of person to do alot of work* except of i get paid. well look out for the Sequel called My Dangerous Ying Fa. Ja Ne!! R+R!!! 


End file.
